


Don't Be

by averysocks



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averysocks/pseuds/averysocks
Summary: Kieran has something to get off his chest.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Don't Be

The roof of the tallest building in the neighborhood is always cold, especially at dawn. Especially for Kieran, who hadn’t slept at all that night, and for Lauren, who was already there waiting for him. He sits next to her, on the edge of the roof, silently watching the sunrise.

“You’re late.” Lauren doesn’t quite look at him, but he can hear the slight smile in her voice.

“It’s cold. Had to bundle up.” He doesn’t meet her eyes.

“Yeah, that’s true. It’s freezing.” She leans over to rest on his shoulder. It’s something they’ve started doing to comfort one another, sitting on the rooftop to watch the sunrise, more than aware of the other’s breathing, their heartbeat, the reality of seeing the next day with a living, breathing person beside them. And it helped, most of the time.

Today though, when she leans over to rest on him, Kieran flinches and pulls away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I have to tell you something. I’m sorry, I just...”

“What is it? Go ahead and tell me, it’s okay.”

“It’s not. I- you don’t deserve this.” He turns his face away from her, refusing to meet her golden gaze, the one that always saw right through him.

“Deserve what, Kieran?”

“You, you’re so smart and powerful and kind and beautiful and I am so, so sorry.  _ I don’t know what to say to you. _ ” 

The lie startles Lauren. She puts one of her hands on his. He looks down at the hand, then turns away again, refusing to face her, but he doesn’t try to pull away.

“Yes you do.”

“I do. I just don’t want to. I’m so sorry, you really don’t deserve this, I just-”

“You what?”

“I love you. I’m sorry.”

And maybe it’s the morning sun in her eyes, or maybe it’s the way his apologies are so heavy with truth, but she just shifts so his back is to her side, and leans over to rest on him once again.

“Don’t be.”


End file.
